Harp Note
"I'm Harp Note The World's Most Single Guitarist In The World Rock On!" Harp Note is one of childhood friend of Manny that who play superheroes in the past 76 years of Manny's pastlife when He was in New York even but as also Darkness Army did attack her home in the Queens and take away from her father and not when He was killed by the Otogakure and She and her Mother was taken to Darkspella just for tied them and even that Harp join Manny and his Gang to find her mother and stopping Darkspella from destory the world and also became Manny's personal sidekick but even also She did told everyone that She's was Manny childhood past friend as even and also Harp able protect him from the attack of the Otogakure and but She knew her and Orochimaru made a deal about destroy Espio, Vector and Charmy then He will gave her Mother back from that time and She also good with playing her Lyra Guitar to cheer the Creatures up with emptyness and also Harp was formed in Team Kakashi to defeat Terra Conder which was sent by Darkspella to destroy Team Kureani also after Conder defeat Harp was now in rank as the Acolyte Harp Profile Name: Harp Note City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Note Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light/Nature Race: Human Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Nature Family ??? ( ??? ) ??? ( ??? ) Cancer Note ( Brother ) ??? ( ??? ) Personally Creature Master of Destiny, the Spirit Wolf Phoenix Global Rise, Show Must Go-on Stratus Beetle Deck Episode Appearance The Saturday Night Concert and Sol Emerald Manny and his Friends have the big concert to attend on Saturday night in one of Kumogakure's rock band was Harp and the Astral Force Band and also the members of the band which even is Manny, She, Epsio, Vector, Ray, Sasha, Rio, Minervamon and Gliag not when is time to go the big concert and so alot of fans want to see them even also The Master have Cancer to steal the Sol Emerald from the Dragons and but also as that during the concert, Yu cheering for the band and as She saw the crab going to the backstage but also Yu follow it where is going also even as that Yu saw Cancer was trying get the Sol Emerald which is in the Staging Room for Harp and the Astral Force Band but that for even Yu stop him but Cancer just jumped and run by her and She ran after him to the stage where Manny and his Friends standing and as that He let the Sol Emerald go off his hand and but He was stopped by his twin sister Harp from getting the Sol Emerald and but Manny knew that his daughter saved the day also not when Isao and the Kaijudo Dragons Officers arrived to arrest Cancer for the Public Theft and even that They sent him to the Prison Tower for put behind bars Spells Gallery Harp smile by ancode-d4hi43y.jpg Harp Note s world by Misora Roll.png Harp Note by Atlas kei.jpg Happy Harp Note by najwah namine.png Rnr harp note ice pegasus by eli the hedgehog-d3d8pbm.png SF2HarpNoteMug.PNG EDgydzEyMTI= o megaman-starforce-cancer-bubble-harp-note-amv.jpg Harp-Note-Rockman-sonia-sky-hibiki-misora-26687823-633-475.png Harp-Note-sonia-sky-hibiki-misora-34188557-396-345.jpg Harpnoteccyy2.png Vlcsnap-2009-12-31-17h29m36s176.png Capture 28112009 080308.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Eternal Haven Students Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Nature Category:Nature Clans Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Sidekicks Category:Ranked Students Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Conjurer-In-Training Category:Band Leaders Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Light Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Tech Element Centurions Category:Bowslinger Class Duel Masters